Mate lock sur Meetinglock
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: Le titre-jeu de mots n'est pas très aguicheur, le résumé n'est pas mieux ! FS ! (Five-Shot) Info importante : Sherlock est sur un site de rencontre. Se passe après le mariage de John lors de la saison 3 sans prendre en compte la fin de la saison et la saison 4. K pour présence de cadavres. Laissez une Review ! Kiss.
1. Chapter 1 : The game

_Posté le 11 août_

 _ **Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Publicité : Meetic et Passenger : Let her go.

 _ **A/N : Comme on se retrouve ! J'ai eu une longue période d'inactivité du à mon emploi du temps de ministre mais normalement maintenant j'ai plus de temps. Bref ! Comme dit le résumé et le titre, notre détective-consultant préféré se retrouve sur un site de rencontre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **The Game.**

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Je t'ai inscrit sur Meetinglock... c'est un site de rencontre.

.

Je soupirai.

.

\- Je sais ce que c'est John, m'écriai-je, je veux savoir POURQUOI tu l'as fait !

\- Parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un ! Surtout depuis que je n'habite plus ici...

\- Je sais très bien m'en sortir seul, lui répliquais-je d'un ton froid.

.

Il se contenta d'un "hum... si tu le dis" tandis qu'il descendait les marches de l'appartement.

J'ouvris une fois de plus mon ordinateur.

Je vis le profil que John avait créé à mon effigie et secouai la tête d'un air agacé. Je soupirai à nouveau. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de personne dans ma vie affective. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'existait tout simplement pas.

Ce n'était pas parce lui avait "trouvé chaussure à son pied" que je devais en faire autant ! Surtout que tous ces sentiments destructeurs ne sont pas compatibles avec mon métier de lucidité exemplaire.

Non mais pour qui me prenait-il ?

Me pensait-il incapable de me suffire ?

Me jugeait-il inapte à vivre une vie en solitaire ?

Je l'avais fait avant pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas revenir où j'en étais resté ?

Bref ! D'un geste de la main je balayai ces questions encombrantes.

.

*Je cherche une personne qui puisse me comprendre, me supporter et m'aimer même si je suis une tête de nœuds, que je suis parfois un connard prétentieux qui joue du violon à trois heures du matin et que j'ai un quotidien singulier* avait écrit mon meilleur ami sur ma page. Moi une tête de nœuds ? On aura tout vu ! Tiens... quelqu'un me propose de lui ''chatter''.

" _ **Fliquette_du_1925**_ "

Et si on se prêtait au jeu ? Je pourrais déduire la vie des gens. Au moins cela me fera une activité... Surtout que, en ce moment je n'ai plus d'enquêtes.

Déjà décortiquons son pseudonyme.

Pour être "fliquette" elle, oui l'emploi du féminin indique clairement une femme, doit être au service des forces de l'ordre. Reste à savoir quel grade. Bref, du 1925. Sachant qu'elle est inscrite sur ce site depuis peu et qu'elle cherche quelqu'un... Je dirai que ce n'est pas sa date de naissance. Même si statistiquement les femmes meurent plus vieille, celle-ci ne se serait pas inscrite elle-même et en conscience à 92 ans. Donc hypothèse à écarter.

1+9+2+5 = 17

1+7 = 8

Huit penché égale à l'infini.

Elle est immortelle ?

Pure fantaisie.

Peut-être faut-il chercher ailleurs ?

1 = A

9 = I

2 = B

5 = E

Aibe ?

Ebia ?

Du charabia pur et dur...

.

Ou peut-être les lettres numériques sont plus grandes que dix...

19 = S

25 = Y

Je crois avoir la brigade...

New Scotland Yard.

Donc de la brigade qui me consulte.

Une collègue ?

Cette pensée me fit rire.

Je n'avais pas de collègue.

.

Reconcentrons-nous et allons voir son profil.

Cette fois-ci j'éclatai de rire tant par la surprise que par l'identité.

Sally Donovan !

La traiteuse de taré !

L'ex-amante d'Anderson !

.

J'entendis les pas, encore vifs pour une personne de son âge, de ma logeuse Mrs Hudson, qui gravissaient les marches.

"Un problème, mon garçon, s'enquit-elle.

\- Aucun, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas souffrant ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je vous entends rire qui plus est aussi fort !

\- Excusez-moi Mrs Hudson mais j'ai vu une collègue entre guillemets sur un site de rencontre. Et vu sa situation je doute qu'elle trouve quelqu'un, lui expliquais à demi-rieur.

\- Mon garçon ne vous moquez pas de cette pauvre fille ! Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour que vous puissiez vous tromper !

\- Je ne me trompe jamais.

\- Que faisiez-vous sur un site de rencontre ?

La question me pris de court mais je répondis calmement :

\- John m'y a inscrit parce qu'il me juge inapte à mener mon petit bout de chemin seul comme dirai l'autre...

\- Il a raison, surtout vous je rajouterai.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la plus qualifiée pour me dire ça Mrs Hudson.

\- Vous ne viendrez pas gémir votre solitude alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant.

\- Pour info je ne gémis jamais ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je reportai mon attention au site.

Elle avait engagé la conversation avec un banal "salut".

Tenais-je ma revanche sur cette truite fumée ?

Tentons l'expérience :

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker**_ **:** Salut

 _ **Fliquette_du_1925 :**_ Ça va ?

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :**_ Peut-être

 _ **Fliquette_du_1925 :**_ Comment ça ?

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker**_ : Y a une femme au boulot qui me harcèle.

Je ricanai intérieurement mon mensonge enrobé de vérité.

 _ **Fliquette_du_1925 :**_ Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

Je restai un moment en suspens : était-il vraiment raisonnable de tromper cette métisse ?

Je fus soudain pris d'un... comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui ! D'un remord. Il fallait que j'arrête cette mascarade.

 _ **Fliquette_du_1925 :**_ Tu es la ?

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :**_ Oui Sally je suis là. C'est Sherlock

 _ **Fliquette_du_1925 :**_ Encore vous !

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :**_ Oui encore moi ! Mais je vais vous laissez tranquillement chercher un nouveau compagnon de jeu.

 _ **Fliquette_du_1925 :**_ Comment osez-vous !

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker**_ : Comme ça...

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker**_ **a mis fin à la discussion**

Je savais que la prochaine fois je me recevrai une fontaine d'insulte mais au moins j'étais débarrassé d'elle.

Ne me dis pas que...

Un nouveau soupire.

Anderson. Anderson cherchait aussi quelqu'un.

Il ne manquerait plus que Lestrade et on aurait la brochette d'andouilles qui me consulte. Quoique Lestrade est plus haut placé dans mon estime que les deux autres.

Ah. Une nouvelle personne.

" _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ "

À voir son pseudonyme il ou elle est fan de Harry Potter car il ou elle a utilisé trois personne de cet univers.

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss :**_ Bonjour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui ? Cette personne me connaît-elle ?

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :**_ On se connaît ?

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ : Bien sûr et je crois te connaître mieux que tu ne me connais moi !

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :**_ Mycroft ?

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ : Je ne suis pas ton frère

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker**_ Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ **a mis fin à la discussion**

Je râlai des mots inintelligibles. Personne ne s'était amusé de moi comme ça !

Sauf Moriarty.

Mon agacement se mua en crainte.

Non ce ne pouvait être lui.

Il n'aimait pas le commun des mortels.

Il ne jouerait pas d'un site de rencontre.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Affirmation catégorique.

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :**_ Veux-tu jouer à un jeu ?

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ : Non.

Un non définitif, impitoyable.

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker**_ Pourquoi ?

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ : Arrête de poser des questions Sherlock tu ne sauras pas qui je suis.

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker**_ Je peux tracer ton adresse IP

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ : Essaye seulement. Mon ordinateur n'émet plus de signaux depuis que je l'ai bidouillé

 _ **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :**_ Ok. Au moins dis-moi si tu es un homme ou une femme.

 _ **Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss**_ : Non.

Je fermai violemment mon ordinateur.

Je détestais quand on me disait non.

Coûte que coûte je retrouverai cette personne qui semblait si bien me connaître.

 _Mycroft ?_ Pas pensable. Pourquoi s'userait-il à perdre du temps sur ça. Qui plus est pour me narguer.

 _John ?_ Non. Il était avec Mary. Pourquoi se créer un compte alors qu'il avait trouvé "la femme de sa vie" ?

 _Mrs Hudson ?_ Idem. Cette pauvre vieille femme ne se préoccuper que des histoires de ses locataires. Vivant des aventures amoureuses par procuration. Et puis elle n'était pas très douée avec la technologie.

 _Lestrade ?_ Bof. Plausible mais pourquoi diable jouerait-il avec lui comme ça ?

 _Molly Hooper ?_ À écarter immédiatement. Elle semblait trop éprise d'amour pour ce... comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Tom.

Rien qu'en repensant à la pas si anodine ressemblance que nous partagions lui et moi je frissonnai. Molly méritait beaucoup mieux que moi pourquoi s'obstinait à m'aimer, ou aimer une pâle copie ? Bref.

 _La femme ?_ Possible. Même très possible. À cette pensée je pris mon portable et lui envoya un message.

 _-Irène je sais que c'est vous arrêtez de jouer à ce petit jeu._

 _Sh-_

La réponse ne tarda pas :

 _-À quel jeu vous faites référence ?_

 _IA-_

 _-Vous le savez très bien. Inutile de le nier._

 _SH-_

 _\- Actuellement je ne joue à aucun jeu avec vous mais si vous voulez je peux en commencer un._

 _IA-_

Répondait-elle sérieusement ? Si ce n'était pas elle qui donc pouvait être cette personne ?

 _ **A/N : Alors ça ne mérite pas une petite review ça ?**_


	2. Chapter 2 : The first Round

_Posté le 14 août._

 _ **Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Publicité : Meetic et Passenger : Let her go.

 ** _DÉSOLÉE_** ** _ERREUR DE MANIPULATION HEUREUSEMENT QUE VOUS ME L'AVEZ DIT ! VOILA LE VRAI CHAPITRE 2 (pour les curieux le chapitre posté accidentellement est le chapitre 2 de Tout commence par un texto) :_**

 ** _A/N : Avant toutes choses je tiens à remercier plusieurs personnes :_**

 _- **Ma benicorne** sans qui l'idée ne me serait jamais venue ^^_

 _-_ _ **JaneWithTheKeyIsQueen** pour son PM... Tu auras peut-être des indices dans ce chapitre mais je pense plus dans le 3 ^^_

 _- **TakingBackCrown** et __**fandeSnape** : Et bien merci et voilà la suite ^^ J'espère qu'elle répondra à vos attentes ^^_

 _Sinon pour **fandeSnape** : En voilà une fan ^^ tu favorises, tu suis et tu commentes mes histoires ! Es-tu sure de n'être pas plutôt **fandeILOVESSHH**? ^^_

 _Big Kiss Pour toi !_

 ** _\- NicolaEvansss_** _: Merci de suivre mon histoire ^^_

 _\- et **Baby Lolly/Amypond14** si tu passes par là ^^_

 ** _Voici la suite de mon Five-Shot ^^ (cinq chapitres quoi ^^). Les sentiments de Sherlock vont être mis à rude épreuve ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !_**

Chapitre 2.  
The first round.

Un nouveau message.  
Cette personne se jouait vraiment de moi.

 _ **Son heart est ruiné lentement or cutties kiss a relancé la conversation**_

 **Son heart est ruiné lentement or cutties kiss:** Retrouve mon identité  
 **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :** Pourquoi me narguez-vous comme ça ?  
 **Son heart est ruiné lentement or cutties kiss:** Pourquoi me vouvoyiez-vous ?  
 **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker :** N'esquivez pas ma question...  
 **Son heart est ruiné lentement or cutties kiss:** N'esquivez pas la mienne...  
 **Son heart est ruiné lentement or cutties kiss:** J'aime bien  
 **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker** Je ne connais toujours pas votre identité. Qui êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse.

 **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker** Acceptez-vous un rendez-vous ?

 **Son heart est ruiné lentement or cutties kiss :** De quel ordre ? 3

 **Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker** Professionnel

Non mais oh ! Elle se prend pour qui ? Car je reconnais une écriture féminine. Elle ne me répondit pas. Je refermer mon ordi de dépit et me risquai à sortir dehors.  
Pour réfléchir.  
Elle commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs !  
Contrôle tes émotions Sherlock.

Je revis Molly me gifler trois fois. Ça me fis du bien et me remis à réfléchir correctement.  
Enfin non. Non parce des pensées entremêlées vinrent perturber le calme olympien qui planait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Pourquoi était-ce elle qui me calmait ? D'habitude c'était Redbeard.  
Un détail a du m'échapper.  
Clairement.

 _-Enquête sur une secte satanique. Tu prends le cas ?_  
 _GL-_  
 _-Hum. Oui._  
 _SH-_

Je hélai un taxi. Direction New Scotland Yard.  
J'arrivais sur les lieux dix minutes plus tard.

Effectivement six cadavres de bébés gisaient par terre et un d'adulte qui devait être l'organisateur de la séance.  
Homicide volontaire.

\- Lestrade il n'y a rien à faire. Tous ont été assa...  
\- C'est la sixième fois en deux mois, me coupa-t-il, toujours le même mode opératoire.  
\- Là ça en devient plus intéressant tout à coup.  
Il sourit.  
\- J'en étais sûr, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Donne-moi-les...

Mon téléphone vibra.  
Un numéro masqué m'avait envoyé un message.  
 __Le rendez-vous tient toujours ?_  
 _S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K_  
 _Ps : c'était mon pseudo__

Que j'avais été un idiot bien sûr que je savais qui c'était !  
Ça en devenait immédiatement beaucoup plus captivant.  
Surtout que maintenant j'avais un avantage sur elle !  
J'allai préparé ma vengeance. Lentement. Très lentement. Et elle sera parfaite.

 __Il tient toujours. Chez toi dans trois jours._  
 _Sherlock__  
 __Pourquoi si tard ?_  
 _S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K__  
 __Soit patiente..._  
 _Sherlock__

Là ! De un je lui montrais qui menait à présent le jeu, de deux que je savais qui elle était et de trois que je préparer une vengeance. Mais était-elle méritée ?  
Certes j'étais comme l'avait dit John un connard prétentieux mais ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

Je me cachais derrière un masque pour ne pas affronter le regard de personne.  
Je préférais qu'il me déteste pour ce que je ne suis pas que pour qui j'étais réellement.  
"Attitude de lâche" ne cessait de répéter ma Molly de mon mind palace.  
Je me sentais honteux en sa présence.  
Elle savait que je mentais aux autres. Même si elle, elle l'avait deviné depuis qu'on se connaissait.  
Pourquoi me faisait-elle cet effet-là ?  
Et pourquoi ne m'en rendais-je compte que maintenant ?  
Peut-être à cause de la ressemblance que le portrait de la jeune femme sur l'autel avait en commun avec ma légiste de St Bartholomew...

Puis une voix lointaine se fit de plus en plus forte :  
\- Sherlock ? Sherlock, tu m'entends ?!  
Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et parti en un coup de vent dans la nuit qui était à présent plus sombre que la robe qu'elle avait portée lors du fameux noël que je lui avait gâché.  
Il me fallait m'assurer que ma... mon amie... était... hum... bien vivante.

Ce fut pour moi le trajet le plus long de ma vie. Moins par la longueur que par l'angoisse qu'il m'a procuré.  
Pourquoi c'était toujours au dernier moment que je prenais conscience de l'importance de mes proches à mes yeux.  
Je poussai les portes de la morgue et l'appelai.  
Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui me répondit. Mais un homme.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie mais il était en train d'autopsier à la même place que ma brunette quand elle faisait son boulot.  
Ce devait être sur le coup de l'émotion. Non mais sérieusement ?  
Ma ? Brunette ?  
Je ne suis pas du tout, fleur bleue mais là mon corps me dictait plus que mon esprit. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai, mon coude sous la gorge de l'homme plaqué au mur à quelques centimètres du sol. Blouse tachée de sang et lunettes de protection vissée sur son visage.  
Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche c'est que j'ai relâché ma prise un faible instant. Il en a profité pour me faire une béquille et une clef de bras.

Je finis tristement ma pommette contre le carrelage. Lui, montant mon poignet en position de faiblesse le plus haut dans mon dos qu'il pouvait. Cela me faisait atrocement souffrir.  
Et je dois l'avouer je revenais mes larmes de douleur.

Il était à cheval sur moi, l'autre main m'écrasant un peu plus par terre, et ses genoux et jambes, me bloquant tout moyen de me relever en exerçant une pression intégral sur mon corps. J'eu, pour ajouter à ma situation difficile, le malheur d'avoir mon second bras plaque sous moi.

La compression exercée m'empêcha aussi d'émettre le moindre son.  
Je pensai que j'allai mourir asphyxié. Quelle mort bien bête !  
Je fini par échapper un gémissement qui décida mon tortionnaire à prendre les menottes qui se trouvées dans ma poche et à me menotte à un des pieds de table environnant.

Je repris rapidement mon souffle et ma dignité. Je lui tendis la main.

\- Sherlock Holmes, enchanté de vous rencontrer, lui crachai-je sarcastique.  
\- Entre nous Mr Holmes si vous êtes en colère c'est contre vous-même ! C'était de la légitime défense. De plus les vidéos de surveillance pourront le confirmer.

Je palpai mes poches quand l'objet de ma quête apparu dans les mains de l'ennemi.  
\- Pour ne pas que vous fassiez de bêtises. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il en manipulant soigneusement mon revolver.  
\- Je... je... bégayais-je perdant de ma superbe.  
\- Vous ? s'impatienta mon interlocuteur.  
\- Est-ce que Molly Hooper est là ?  
\- Oui. Vous venez de la police où de la famille ?  
\- Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le sang dans mes veines se glaça et des sueurs traitresses et gelées s'insinuèrent le long de ma nuque et de mon cou.  
\- Dites-le-moi, le suppliai-je.  
\- Famille, dit-il simplement.  
\- Je vous en conjure.

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Elle était teintée d'angoisse et d'un sanglot perceptible.  
Pourquoi oh diable, ce petit bout de femme me retournait moi et mes entrailles ?  
Pourquoi faisait-elle battre mon cœur ardemment ?  
Pourquoi c'était-elle qui me calmait et m'aidait à réfléchir correctement ?  
Pourquoi était-ce maintenant, dans moment où une incertitude planait, que je me rendais compte du désir, intimement enfoui au plus profond de mon être, que j'éprouvais pour Molly Hooper ?

Je sentis deux serpents glacials glisser le long de mes joues quand je m'aperçut que ces reptiles étaient faits de mes propres larmes.  
Mon interlocuteur eut pitié de moi et me détacha. Je m'écroulais sur le sol et demandai d'une voix presque inaudible :  
\- Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça en silence et ouvrit un compartiment puis la housse.  
Devais-je allé voir ma belle pathologiste allongée blanche et froide comme la mort ?  
Devais-je m'y risquais en sachant pertinemment que l'image que j'aurai d'elle après me briserai le cœur à jamais ?  
Je me levai et examinai le corps.

C'était elle. De son teint laiteux à ses cheveux long et bruns. Ses yeux noisette étaient sans vie. Personne n'a pris la peine de les refermer. Ils me fixent, m'accusant presque responsable de cette tragédie.  
Je ne l'avais pas tuée.  
Comment pouvaient-ils croire ça ?

Ces iris stupides qui ne bougeaient plus depuis longtemps, et pour lesquels j'aurai tout donner, pour qu'ils posent encore sur moi le désir que j'avais pu lire en eux durant de longues années.  
D'un coup mes pulsions prirent mon esprit d'assaut et j'embrassai fougueusement les lèvres gelées et bleuies de celle qui avait volé mon cœur.  
L'homme me recula lentement du corps en me prenant par l'épaule.

Durant le court instant où mes lèvres étaient scellées aux siennes, des images peu catholiques envahir mon esprit.  
Je voulais la faire mienne.  
Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi.  
Je devenais possessif mais peut m'importait car c'était réciproque.  
Je voulais qu'elle me...  
Une pensée m'arrêta dans mes fantasmes.  
Véridique, froide, horrible. Tout ceci ne pouvait plus avoir lieu.  
Je répartis de la morgue aussi vite que j'étais venu et appela un cab qui me conduisit chez mon meilleur ami et sa femme.

 _ **A/N : Je ne suis absolument pas fière de mon Sherlock mais c'est ma première fiction à chapitre POV Sherlock. De plus je voulais qu'il nous montre qu'il pouvait être sensible et qu'il s'avoue à lui-même ses sentiments pour Molly Hooper. Bref je consens qu'il peut-être OOC mais voilà... Dans le prochain chapitre il se battra avec son coeur...**_

 _ **BYYYYYYYE !**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The second round

_Posté le 08 septembre_

 _ **Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Publicité : Meetic et Passenger : Let her go.

 ** _A/N : Bonsoir ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Moi ça va et je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Donc voici la suite de mon five shot ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'espère avoir des avis ! Donc ce chapitre est essentiellement concentré sur les sentiments de Sherlock par rapport à notre légiste mais aussi comment il les surmonte ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 _ **Mate!lock sur Meetinglock.**_  
 _ **Chapitre 3**_  
 _ **The Second Round**_

Je frappai la porte d'une main tramblotante. L'envie de laisser mes émotions m'envahir. De pleurer de tout mon saoul. Pourquoi fallait-il que je ne me rende compte de mes sentiments pour Molly que bien trop tard ?  
Elle avait tout essayé pour me conquérir.  
Maquillage, nouvelle coiffure, discussion douce et gentille, compagnon me ressemblant de près ou de loin pour entraîner ma jalousie...  
Ce serait mentir si je niais que ça me laissais indifférent.  
Plus j'y pensais plus je réalisais et acceptais mon désir pour la jeune femme...  
Mes pulsions que j'avais pu tenir à l'écart jusque là se déversèrent en moi.  
 _Je me maudis._  
 _Je maudis_ mon arrogance.  
 _Je maudis_ mon frère pour m'avoir empêcher de laisser libre court à mes sentiments.  
 _Je maudis_ ma naïveté d'avoir cru ses paroles.  
 _Je maudis_ ma parfaite ignorance sur ce sujet.  
 _Je maudis_ ce petit bout de femme d'être morte avant que je comprenne mon attachement pour elle.  
 _Je maudis_ son meurtrier que je retrouvais.  
 _Je maudis_ ma non-présence auprès d'elle.  
Qu'étais-je devenu ?  
Une loque.  
Moriarty avait raison j'étais trop faible.  
Mais il avait tort à un propos.  
Il n'avait pas fait de mon cœur un tas de cendre.  
 **Non.**  
C'était Molly qui s'en était chargé.  
Je me sentis tombé. Sitôt retenu par de bras familiers qui m'épaulèrent jusqu'au sofa où je m'affalai. Les voix retentissaient mais mon esprit ne les traitait pas. Plus.  
Je m'étais plongé dans mon mind palace pour m'y soustraire et retrouver mon amie.  
Elle fut introuvable.  
Jusqu'à une pièce grise.  
Je l'ouvris.  
Un cercueil trônait en son milieu.  
Il était en bois de chêne.  
Sur la plaquette en or clouée dessus, était inscrit "I Love You".  
Oui : je t'aime.  
Je le prononça à voix haute mais ces trois mots avaient un goût amer.  
J'effleurai la phrase gravée, sentant sous mon doigt les reliefs du poids qu'elle avait sur ma conscience.  
\- STOP ! hurlais-je en dehors de mon palais mental, ce qui fit sursauter les deux Watson présent dans la pièce.  
\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement Mary.  
\- Moi, lui répondis-je sèchement, moi, toujours moi. Je n'ai pas su l'appreciais à temps. Que dis-je non ! En fait, c'était juste une fille banale. Je ne l'aime pas. Elle est fort ennuyeuse et vraiment guimauve et naïve. Je comprends qu'elle ne trouve personne. Pourquoi suis-je si bouleversé ? Mon corps trahit mon esprit de la plus vile des manières. Par le mensonge, ajoutais-je plus incertain que jamais.  
\- Sherlock ! Explique nous ce que tu as ! m'intima sèchement mon meilleur ami.  
\- Ce qu'il y a c'est que...  
Mon téléphone vibra.

 _Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss :_ **Tu ne joues plus trésor ?**

\- C'est meetinglock le problème ! repris-je.  
\- Meetinglock ? Mais c'est un site de...  
\- Oui je sais ce que c'est merci, coupais-je Mary. John m'y a inscrit et...  
Ma phrase mourut dans ma voix.  
Si Molly était morte qui tirait les rennes ?

 _Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker _ :_ _ **Vous n'êtes pas Molly, qui êtes-vous ?**_  
 __Son_heart_est_ruiné_lentement_or_cuties_kiss :_ **Cherche mon chou, cherche, trouve-moi**

\- Et ? Sherlock...  
Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. J'en étais tout simplement incapable.  
Je retrouvai encore devant le cercueil.  
Passant mon indexe de violoniste sur les rainures de l'objet.  
Hésitant à l'ouvrir.  
\- Ouvre-le, me dit une voix vaporeuse.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? lui demandais-je.  
\- Tu ne me reconnais pas trésor ? me répondis La Femme en avançant vers moi, entièrement nue.  
"Trésor" ? Où avais-je entendu cette expression ? Mais oui ! Sur le site !

 _Bonjour je suis d'accord pour le jeu._  
 _Dinnons ensemble._  
 _Sh_  
 _Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier ?_  
 _IA_  
 _Non pourquoi ?_  
 _SH_  
 _Vous, pourquoi voulez-vous ce dinner ?_  
 _IA_  
 _Parce que je pense que vous avez attendu suffisamment longtemps._  
 _SH_  
 _Vous mentez. Il y a une autre raison._  
 _IA_  
 _Vous vous tromper. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et ça serait sympa de manger quelque part._  
 _SH_

Je sentis une main baguée entrer en collision avec ma mâchoire.  
Je levai les yeux vers le propriétaire et fus surpris de voir Mary Watson, légèrement agacée.  
\- De un, tu viens chez nous complètement bouleversé dans la nuit, de deux tu ne donnes pas d'explications et tu t'enfermes dans ton palais mental et de trois toujours silencieux, tu nous ignores complètement, les yeux rivés sur ton foutu téléphone, débita-t-elle sans respirer, rouge de colère.  
\- Molly, Molly Hooper, est morte, lachais-je comme une bombe.

\- Quoi ? Sherlock ?! Ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens !

\- J'ai vu son corps à la morgue...

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mrs Watson en absence des miennes qui ne voulaient pas sortir.  
Décidément que voulait mon esprit ?  
Lui, froid, logique, perfectionniste, voulait que j'oublie cette petite brune qui m'empêcher de réfléchir correctement depuis quelques heures.  
Mais mon cœur ?  
Lui, qui bat à se rompre, s'écrasant douloureusement contre mes côtes, qui s'était brisé lorsque que j'avais appris sa mort. Lui, voulait qu'elle soit là, à mes côtés, que je puisse réparer mes erreurs du passé.  
Je levai les yeux sur John et Mary.  
J'étais dévasté.  
Et ils le remarquèrent.  
Partagé entre mon cœur et ma raison.  
Ma fidèle alliée et mon plus fort pire ennemi.  
Pourquoi devrais-je choisir après tout ? Elle est morte.  
Et c'est à ce moment que mes barrières se ressolidifièrent.  
Je redevenai le sociopathe de haut niveau.  
Je levai la tête et essuyai calmement mes larmes.  
\- Je retrouverai son meurtrier, leur promis-je d'une voix déterminée.  
\- Sherlock... pas maintenant. Il fait nuit... Ça ne la ramènera pas...  
\- Qui te dis que je voudrais la remenai ?  
\- Sherlock... on a tous les deux vu que ça te bouleversait tout ça...  
\- Je ne suis pas bouleversé... mon corps a eu une réaction incontrôlée de ma part..., m'expliquais-je en vain.  
\- Bon dieu ce que tu peux être têtu mon pauvre ! me coupa John énervé. Elle te plait et ça se voit ! Arrête avec ta soit-disante sociopathie ! Tu éprouve des sentiments ! Et de beaux concernant Molly...  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! De toutes façons elle est morte cette ridicule pathologiste...  
En tant normal, j'avais de bons réflexes. Mais à ce moment précis je ne pu empêcher le poing bagué de John Watson de s'écraser contre ma joue déjà meurtrie du corps à corps déroulé plus tôt...  
\- Ne. T'avises. Plus. Jamais. De. La. Traiter. De. Ridicule ! Et t'a sauvé la vie bordel ! Tu es un abruti si tu ne le vois pas... me donna-t-il en explications.  
Je restais coït.  
Je savais tout cela. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça me perturbe. Elle m'avait sauvé alors que je n'avais pas pu le faire.  
Mais une question brûla mes lèvres : pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ?  
Elle était timide, douce, gentille, belle...  
Je rougis malgré moi.  
Heureusement les Watson ne le virent pas.  
Roh... Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour moi de concevoir l'amour ?  
La réponse : _**Mycroft.**_  
Il m'a toujours inculqué qu'il ne fallait rien ressentir sous peine de souffrir énormément. Aillant eu la perte de Barberousse mon chien, je consenti à le croire. Car la douleur que j'avais ressenti m'avait été insupportable.  
C'est comme ça que petit à petit j'avais construit autour de mon cœur un château de glace infranchissable.  
Mais ce château avait été fissuré par l'amitié de John, celle maternelle de Mrs Hudson, l'admiration grotesque de Lestrade et l'amour presque obsessionnel de **_Molly._**  
Pourquoi j'en revenais toujours à Molly ?  
Ensuite, je me laissais aller à mes pensées  
Je divagai...  
J'ai sûrement du m'endormir car lorsque je rouvris les paupières le soleil brillé à travers les volets...  
Je me levait subitement happé par une force mystérieuse.  
Un mot était posé sur la table.  
Un mot des Watson ?  
Non. Un mot de... Non impossible ! De la femme ? D'Irène ? C'était insensé.

 ** _A/N : So, a little review ? (_** _Alors une petite review ?)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : The last Round

**_A/N : comme je suis de bonne humeur voici la troisieme d'aujourd'hui ! Surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour donc je poste ailleurs. Voilà c'est un peu décourageant. Bref, bonne lecture et bonne nuit !_** Chapitre 4

The last round

 _"Retrouve l'énigme cachée dedans !_

. _La voici sous forme de devinette._

. _Détective, prends garde aux mots !_

. _C'est en effet très important._

. _Ton indice est dans ta quête._

. _Amie est la patience, non c'est faux !_

. _Elle est ton ennemie !_

. _N'est-il pas plus amusant d'avoir un but pour faire les choses ?_

.P _as forcément pour toi le virtuose !_

.M _orte, elle est plus jolie._ _Mais attention pour toi c'est un danger._

.E _lle n'est pas née celle qui te duperas._

. _Va, tu ne sert à rien, crois-moi._

. _Mourir, est ta dernière chance de la retrouver !_

. _La femme."_

Je restai longtemps énigmatique devant ce mystérieux message.

Qui est plus jolie morte ?

Qui est un danger pour moi ?

Pourquoi parle-t-elle d'énigmes, de patience et de femmes qui n'arriveraient pas à me duper ?

Et pourquoi me demanderait-elle de mourir ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

En relisant trois fois le texte, je compris alors, que dans ce message. le vrai était caché.

Si l'on ne garder que le premier mot de chaque phrase ça nous donnait :

"Retrouve-la, détective, c'est ton amie elle n'est pas morte mais elle va mourir."

Qui pouvait mourir ?

Je n'avais pas d'amiE. Sauf peut-être Mary.

 **Mary où es-tu exactement ?**

 **S.H**

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 **Au cabinet Sherlock. Pourquoi ?**

 **MW.**

 **J'arrive ne bouge pas.**

 **SH.**

 **Tu me fais peur la Sherlock... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.**

 **MW.**

Mais une pensée m'arrêta dans mon élan.

Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Irène ne ferait jamais de mal à Mary.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était... du sexe.

Et puis John était avec Mary.

Elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Elle n'était pas comme ça.

Mais qui d'autre alors ?

Les seules femmes que je connaissais étaient :

Mary, Mrs Hudson, Janine, Sally... et Molly.

Elle me connaissait donc elle pouvait éliminer Janine et Sally.

Elle ne voudrait pas de Mrs Hudson.

Et comme je venais d'écarter Mary...

... la victime potentielle me sauta aux yeux lorsque la proposition "elle n'est pas morte" s'afficha clairement dans mon esprit.

 **Où êtes-vous ?**

 **SH.**

 **Si je vous le disais ça serait trop facile.**

 **IA.**

Je pris mon manteau et demandai un taxi qui m'amena à son domicile et "bureau" soit disant en passant.

Je fus accueilli par sa secrétaire ? Amie ? Assistante ? Je n'en su pas plus.

Elle m'introduisit dans le même salon où j'avais rencontré Irène pour la première fois nue comme un vers.

Espérant de tout cœur qu'elle soit plus habillée cette fois-ci, je l'attendis patiemment.

Elle arriva dans une tenue légère.

\- Excusez-moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Où est-elle ? demandai-je agressif.

\- Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

Je me levai subitement et m'approchai d'elle, menaçant, à seulement quelques centimètres.

Et je reiterais ma question :

\- Où est-elle ?

Elle frissonna mais resta impassible.

\- Mr Holmes si vous ne voulez pas être plus clair, je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir de chez moi...

Je lui plaquai la note qu'elle m'avait adressée sous le nez.

\- Ah... ça... hum c'était un jeu. Vous le vouliez...

\- Jamais je n'ai dit ça...

\- Pourtant hier vous me disiez d'arrêter et lorsque je vous ai demandé si je pouvais en commencé un avec vous, vous n'avez rien dit. J'ai pris ça pour un oui.

\- Écoutez Irène je ne joue pas où est Molly Hooper ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous le dire aussi facilement !

Je sortis mon revolver et le plaçai sous sa gorge.

Dans le même temps, je sentis le canon d'un contre mon crâne.

\- Il semblerait que vous avez perdu une seconde fois Mr Holmes...

\- Non, j'ai gagné Miss Adler, l'informai-je. Vous allez dormir dans trois, deux, un...

Je rattrapai Irène tandis que son assistante s'affalait sur le sol.

Un peu plus tôt je leur avais à chacune injecter une seringue de morphine.

J'avais calculer avec leur corpulence j'avais trois bonnes heures devant moi pour explorer la maison.

Je commençai à ouvrir les portes du rez-de-chaussée analysant tout ce qui pourrait, pour commencer, attacher ces vipères.

L'objet de ma recherche se montra au détour d'une chaise en l'objet de ceintures élégamment posées dessus.

Je pris celles-cis et vins ligoter les poignets de ces demoiselles, tout sauf en détresse, aux pieds des sofas blancs.

\- Maintenant qui est l'homme qui vous a battu une seconde fois ?

Je dis ceci à voix haute mais n'esperai pas de réponse du au fait que je venais de les rendre tout à fait inoffensive avec une dose de tranquillisant. Je visitai ensuite le premier étage qui ne m'apporta rien de concluant. De même pour le second.

Je redescendis dépité.

Peut-être m'étais-je trompé ?

Peut-être Irène n'abritait pas sous son toit la jolie pathologiste...

Mon esprit pouvait m'avoir joué un tour.

Je m'étais fait de fausses illusions.

Je détestais avoir tort.

Ça me frustrait.

Mes yeux ne mentaient pas.

Je l'avais vu.

 _Allongée._

.I _mmobile._

. _Raide._

. _Bleuie._

. _Froide._

. _Morte._

. _Nue._

Je rougis.

Elle hantait mon esprit et mes pensées depuis quasiment vingt-quatre heures et ce n'est que maintenant que je rougissais ?

Seulement parce que le dernier souvenir que j'avais d'elle était une femme dénudée ?

Mais bon sang Sherlock reprend toi un peu mon vieux !

Mon regard balaya une dernière fois le rez-de-chaussée.

Soudain un détail m'interpella.

Un tableau était très légèrement décalé par rapport au mur.

Rien d'important me direz-vous mais vous avec tord !

Surtout que ce mur est coupait et que sous le cadre se trouve une serrure.

Reste à savoir où est la clef car je n'avais pas pris mon matériel pour la forcer.

Je furretai là où je pensai la trouver, en vain.

Je stoppai net mes recherches et allais près de La Femme.

C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Elle gardait la clef sur elle.

J'extirpai cette dernière de son décolté tout en finesse et délicatesse.

Une fois mon forfait accompli, je me precipitai vers le mur-porte, excité comme un gamin un soir de noël.

J'inserai rapidement la clef dans la serrure et la tournai. Le mécanisme s'ouvrit pour ne me laisser qu'une volée de marches en béton escarpées.

Je cherchai à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe mais il n'y en n'avait pas.

Je doutai même qu'il y ait une lampe.

Super ! Je vais descendre dans une cave sombre sans savoir ce qu'il y a en bas !

Je n'avais pas peur mais mon cœur battait à se rompre contre mes côtes.

Je descendis prudemment cet escalier traître et m'arretai.

Je me concentrai et je perçu une faible respiration.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Mais qui ?

\- Irène ? Irène c'est vous ? Répondez-moi pour l'amour du ciel ! supplia une femme à la voix éraillée.

Grâce aux rares rayons de soleil qui réussissaient tant bien que mal à traverser la mince fenêtre quasi opaque, je pus distinguer un corps frêle et attaché sur une chaise sûrement en bois de chêne.

Même si son visage était à moitié mangé par un bandeau qui lui obscurssissait la vue, je la reconnue aussitôt.

Je ne pensais jamais la revoir vivante.

C'était elle.

Mes yeux ne mentaient pas.

Je m'approchai.

Elle m'entendit.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre.

Je défis les liens de ses mains.

À peine eus-je fini qu'elle se jettà sur moi avec la force du taureau.

Elle plaça son bras sous ma gorge et appuya tout en réitérant sa question dans un souffle.

D'un geste, et rapidement, car le souffle venait à me manquer, je libérai ses yeux de leur bâillon.

\- Sherlock ?

Elle rougit et retira son bras.

Je rougit aussi mais plus de notre proximité.

En un instant je pris son visage dans mes mains et capturai ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

Elle y répondit avec tant d'ardeur que j'en fus déstabilisé un instant.

Je mis fin à l'échange pour un manque de souffle et je me relevai.

Je l'aidai à faire de même.

Elle me plaqua contre un des murs et me rendit mon baiser ardent.

Je fus réellement surpris.

Je pouvais y lire toute sa frustration accumulée au cours des années.

Le manque et la solitude que je lui avais infligée.

À cette pensée mon cœur se serra et je la pris dans mes bras pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

Je ne reflechissais plus.

Je me laissais aller de tout mon être brûlant au petit bout de femme qui avait volé mon cœur.

J'oubliais tout.

 _Où._

. _Quand._

. _Comment._

. _Pourquoi._

Tout ce qui m'importait c'était : **qui**.

 ** _Molly Hooper._**

Élue de mon cœur trop longtemps gelé.

Légiste à st Bartholomew.

La meilleure.

La plus belle.

La plus intelligente.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

Voilà que je devenais fleur bleue.

Erreur ! Il ne fallait pas poursuivre ainsi !

Pour moi autant que pour elle.

Je la repoussai plus violemment que je l'aurai voulu.

Elle resta incertaine et pantelante, attendant sûrement des explications.

Et moi, droit comme la justice et froid comme la mort, je lui déclarai :

\- Mon corps a eu une réaction physique incontrôlée et inappropriée. C'était non-consenti. Ne vous bercer pas de fausses illusions Miss Hooper.

Pour la troisième fois en quarante-huit heures, je reçu une gifle magistrale. Contrairement aux autres celle-ci me fit du bien et acheva de me raisonner.

Je me tournai vers les escaliers mais elle m'attrapa la main.

Je fis volte-face et m'apprêtais à lui demandé quand je vis la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Non c'était un euphémisme.

C'était la douleur doublée d'une colère sourde.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'utiliser et me jetter comme un vulgaire mouchoir !

\- Désolé, Miss Hooper, c'était involontaire... je ne recommencerai pas...

Elle fut surprise et j'en profitai pour monter quatre à quatre l'escalier.

Je devais en finir de toute cette histoire de site de rencontre et d'énigmes à la noix...

Je m'assis sur une des chaises et posai mon portable face à moi. Je passais une main sur mon visage fatigué.

Molly s'assit en face de moi, son téléphone dans la main.

 _Barberousse_à_un_deerstalker_ : **qui es-tu en vrai ?**

Le cellulaire de Molly vibra.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder et se contenta de me fixer.

\- Pourquoi s'être joué de moi comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé puis délaissée comme ça ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle marquait un point.

Elle attendit patiemment ma réponse qui tarda à venir.

Je ne comptais pas perdre aussi facilement face à elle.

Je voulais me battre.

Lui résister.

Mais surtout je cherchais un mensonge valable.


End file.
